


The Lady & The King

by HizziesJughead



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HizziesJughead/pseuds/HizziesJughead
Summary: King Tommen wants to wed Lady Sansa of Winterfell, leaving Cersei in a bad position.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the Sansa/Tommen thing would be interesting so here I am. I just really had this idea cause honestly he would have been perfect for Sansa if it had went that route. I'm interested to write this. Thanks!

**Cersei's** **POV**

I was sitting in my chambers waiting on my son who I had called for. I knew I had to talk to him about what I had done. He was probably beyond upset with what I had done to his _~~precious~~_  bride as he put it. But I knew it had to be done. Margaery had to be dealt with so I had done what I had done.

I saw Tommen standing at the doors staring at me, with an intense glare. "You wanted to see me your Grace?"

"Yes, my nobel King" I say smiling up at him. "I was hoping we could talk about what happened to your love and discuss it rationally."

"I have dealt with this horrid event, Mother" Tommen replied staring at me as if he was trying to not show any emotion. But I nodded because I just wanted him to forgive what I had done, if not for me but for the good of King's Landing. "I wanted her to bare my child but there are many women who want to wed the king so I shall move on from this heartbreak and open my heart to another."

I nod. "That is good my son. There are many women out there, I shall help you find someone better suited than she ever was." I wanted to find one that posed no threat to my position or power in our home. I wanted to forever be in control of it all and if another woman came along like Margaery then I knew my position would be up for debate. "She wasn't good enough for you. She was a whore who was only after you for one reason only. So I know some who will be better suited for yo—"

"I already know who I want to marry, Mother" Tommen spoke. I closed my mouth, curiously on who he could be referring to. "She's a beautiful girl and I always had a liking for her. She was always so sweet with her words, I know this girl to be the love of my life."

"That's good my son..."

"She's a beauty, Mother" Tommen told me with a wide grin spread across his face. He looked so innocent, so lost in the world but still so hopeful. I felt bad for him because he didn't know the world the way I did or the way any other Lannister did. "She's an absolute treasure, I know she would be the perfect queen and perfect woman to bare my children one day. She's such a beauty, Mother..."

"And just who is this beauty my son?" I question curiously. I didn't want to keep walking around the topic, I wanted to know who had stolen his heart so soon. I didn't think he would ever get over what I had done to Margaery but he seemed to be better than expected.

"Sansa Stark will be my Queen" He replied as my jaw fell. I stared at him hoping that I had misheard his words or the name he had spoken. There was no way I could allow such a union after everything and the nightmare that Margaery had been. He seemed to notice the look of panic that had seemed to taken over my features. "What ever is it, Mother? Do I frighten you?"

"No" I shake my head. "Of course not my son. I just don't think you have a chance of marrying that girl. She's a Stark who despises our family, which means she also despises you. She's not a friend, she's a foe."

"I have never laid a hand on her" Tommen said with a slight shrug. "I was always so kind to her and you do know that the North remembers. So Sansa Stark will remember how kind I was to her, when Joffrey was nothing but her nightmare."

"You barely talked to her—"

"And what's your point, Mother?" Tommen asked tilting his head to the side. "I was still a better man to her than my brother ever was. I would never beat her or disrespect her like he did. I would never do any of that to her."

I nod knowing what he said is true. My sweet Tommen would never do any of that. But I knew that Sansa Stark probably still asked The Gods to take me for all of my wrong doings. She probably begged The Gods every night before she fell asleep for my head for not being able to stop Joffrey that day or saving her from the agony she had lived with her entire time here. I couldn't allow him to marry this Stark girl. Ever.

"Tommen, she will not marry you" I say. "I heard that she's already married someone—"

"Ramsay Bolton is dead" Tommen said with a smile. "Jon Snow is King of the North and Sansa Stark is Lady of Winterfell. It's the perfect way for King's Landing to go, Mother. She and I will unite the seven kingdoms. We will bring justice to those who have wronged us, Mother."

"I can't allow it—"

"You can't allow it?" Tommen smiled with a small chuckle and for the first time ever I felt chills. He had never made me feel so uncomfortable. He had always been the sweetest of my boys and now he looked as if he had snapped. "Mother, if you interfere I will do what you did to my first wife to you. Do you understand what I am telling you, Mother?"

"I understand, I do under—"

"I don't think you do, Mother" Tommen snapped. "I could easily do what Joffrey did to Sansa's father or what he did to a lot of innocent people. I could cut you and no one'd care if I did. So do you understand what I'm telling you, Mother?"

I nod, shocked. "Yes, Tommen. You are the King and if you want to marry her—you will." I felt defeated as I said those words out loud. I didn't want him to marry her because she could very well be the Queen that takes it all away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank anyone taking the time to read this little story. I'm going to try to post once a day hopefully but I'm making no promises, just being hopeful.

**Sansa's POV**

I was sitting down in my parents--- _my_ chambers writing down a letter to Arya. I didn't like the fact that she had gone in search of more on her list. I knew she could handle herself just fine, she was a born fighter. Stark blood ran through her veins but I still couldn't help the worry that swept through me thinking about her out there alone.

As I was finishing the letter I looked up to see Jon enter holding out a scroll. I stare at it a little confused. I wondered if maybe it was Tyrion reaching out to me. I knew he was know working with the Queen of Dragons. But i always worried thqt it woule be my sister so once I hqd it in my hands I opened quickly.

It read:

_Dearest Lady Sansa of Winterfell,_

_This is King Tommen and I am sure you have heard of Queen Margaery's untimely death. I have dealt with it and am calling on you to marry you. I've always admired your beauty from afar._

_-King Tommen_

 

"What is it?" Jon asked a little worried and a bit paranoid. I couldn't blame him, I was a little worried that somebody else would come along and try to take Winterfell away again. 

He takes the note from my hand and reads through it. As I sit there waiting for him to finish, I can't help but wonder why Tommen Baratheon would want to wed me of all people.

I felt a little paranoid that it was just one of Cersei's many plots for revenge. She probably still swore to The Gods that I had something to do with her first born's death.

"What the--?" Jon asked resting his hand on my shoulder. He shook his head confused hy the words on the page. "This can't be---this has to be Cersei's handwriting."

I shake my head, knowing full well that it wasn't. "There were a few nights where she forced me to keep her company as she wrote and bragged about how Joffrey would torture me until my dying days..."

"What is Tommen like, Sansa?" Jon asked clearly worried.

"He was always kind to me" I say thinking back to my time in King's Landing. He had never been hateful, just a little guillable when it came to his family name and title. 

I never wanted to go back there to King's Landing. That place had been the end of my father and the end of the perfect world I once knew. Before then I had never known just how awful the world truly was for a innocent girl who dreams of love. It had even been the end of Margaery who I believed to be a strong woman, I even looked up to her in a way.

"You can't marry him" Jon exclaimed seeing that I was still processing what I had read as I stared over the words again and again. "He shares blood with Joffrey and Cersei Lannister, if you fall for it he could put your head on a spike."

I nod. I didn't even understand why he would choose me to be his Queen of all people. It's not as if I was this exotic beauty that had men on bended knee. I wasn't beautiful, Ramsay hadn't married me for that. He had married me for control, and Tyrion had married me because he was forced.

So either Cersei was forcing him to do this as a way to get me back to her, or he had some ulterior motive.

"Do you want to be his Queen?" Jon asked a little skeptical.

I stared at my brother, thinking about it. The truth was I had given up all hope of ever being a Queen. And there was a part of me that really wanted to, but I knew it was a foolish idea to want such a thing. I knew I couldn't agree to marry King Tommen, he might want revenge for what happened to Joffrey and believe I'm to blame.

Mostly the prospect of being the Queen just didn't interest me as much as it use to when I was younger. I always dreamed a handsome Prince would want to wed me and we'd start our lives together, but that was before I suffered what I did in King's Landing. Joffrey destroyed that once happy, caring, loving, stupid girl that just wanted to be in love. That stupid girl had just wanted to start a family and rule the seven kingdoms with a King by her side.

I wasn't that girl anymore, I had suffered enough. I would happily stay Lady of Winterfell, over being a Queen. I remember that Tommen had always been so kind to me, but still he did share blood with Joffrey. He shared a mother and father with Joffrey and the last thing I wanted was to be brought back into that life I had luckily left behind. I wouldn't be that girl they tortured anymore, I couldn't be that girl anymore.

"I don't want to be a man's plaything anymore, Jon" I tell him. He reaches out squeezing my hand. "Living in that place with Joffrey it---it felt worse than death. There were days I just wanted him to kill me to put me out of my misery--"

As I sat there I wondered why Mother and Father felt the need to protect Arya and I so much when we were little. Maybe if we had known different I wouldn't have been so foolish to believe that a thing such as true love existed. Now after everything I've been through, after Joffrey and Ramsey, after seeing what I saw I knew it wasn't and never would be real for me.

I had to protect myself just in case they came for me.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you sister" Jon promised. "I will not be losing you again to that family. I swear it, you will stay here where you belong."

I knew he was trying to be comforting but for some reason I still felt uneasy. I didn't understand why Tommen would want to wed me of all women. I felt really suspicious about the whole letter and situation.


End file.
